GeoCalibur 2 GR
The GeoCalibur 2 GR is a version of the GeoCalibur 2 line of fighters in use originally by the United Galaxy Space Force that was produced by General Resource LTD. In use towards the distant future, they were widely used by various factions including the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance (which designated as the GTF GeoCalibur 2 Nu), the Coalition and the Army of Light. History Here, the federal government, federal government, Congress, even UGSF acquired by lobbying of Neucom began pursuing the responsibility of Neucom as if palm was returned. Ultimately, it progressed to the situation of directing the design and renovation of GeoCalibur 2 to general resource company rival company. Thus, the positions of Neucom and General Resource Company were reversed again. The aircraft which should also be the response of General Resources Company to this instruction was just "getting along". In other words, we prioritized the design and refurbishment of the aircraft efficiently in a short period of time and enabling diversion of Irati system. For that purpose, we tried to solve it by diverting existing pneumatic aircraft that used existing Neucom Avionics and had a high pilot use record. This correspondence was quick, and AT type was prepared first. It was the sword style interior space interceptor aircraft "GeoCalibur (S - 108 N)" manufactured by General Resource Company which was operated by space base etc. Based on this, avionics was converted to Irati system, the reaction furnace was designed and expanded as usual by the reaction vessel "suppressive type vanishing reactor (SPA-reactor)", and only the reaction capacity was increased and used. In addition, with the efforts of the General Resource Development Team, the propeller which was only PD was able to change "Hybrid · DFD (Hb - DFD)" which incorporates PD and DFD in the nozzle without changing its size at all for a very short time Succeeded in development with, it was replaced by this. Although it was impossible to install the Q weapon which is the anti-ship attack weapon from the problem of the additional equipment, this was replaced by raising the output of the charged particle gun and the speed of fire. Despite such a major refurbishment, the existing production line could be used as it was, so that it could be mass-produced immediately because it stayed in the content replacement without changing the geo-caliber outline at all. For the PF type, since the configuration of the airframe conforms to that of Geocariber 2Nu (PF) manufactured by Neucom Incorporated, it is different from AT type. The refurbishment point is described in detail in the section on PF type, but it is widely and diversified with refurbishment of the aircraft for marine mammals, guard / frame equipment, tractor function enhancement, sensor unit strengthening, MQD (micro quasar drive) equipment It was. For various reasons the appearance resembles the geo caliber, but the contents are completely new construction aircraft. This appeared in LoL, the aircraft that Yu and Rick got on "Geo Caliber 2 GR (Medium-term Production Specification)", ie S - 116 B (PF - GR) and S - 114 C (AT - GR). Characteristics Geocaliber 2GR uses a hybrid engine that combines two types of photon drive (PD) called Hb - DFD and Diastasion field drive (DFD). This has the feature that it can be switched by PD for excellent re-acceleration performance during acceleration and high mobility warfare, and DFD which is excellent in high speed performance during cruise and can be switched by usage. Particularly in the anti-aircraft combat that is a low-speed high mobility battle, the combination of PD and four high-speed rapid-fire charged particle guns demonstrated the greatest power. Moreover, since the geocariver, which is a prototype machine, was a formal adoption machine before this machine even though it was exclusively for inner space, many pilots accustomed to this aircraft were. Because of that, the derivative machine GeoCalibur 2GR had the advantage that it was easy to change the model and easy to handle. However, there were also drawbacks. PD that guarantees high maneuvering has to use a suppressive type annihilation reaction furnace to obtain photon which is the promoting source, and in that it was necessary to supply regularly because this required antimatter is there. Also, the GeoCaliber 2 GR, which can not be equipped with a Q weapon as a ship-type weapon, was required to be subjected to a fierce competition in which attack against the enemy ship within the effective range of the enemy ship was attacked in anti-ship warfare. (It is also a strategy that Yu often does at LoL.) Particularly, since the shield of D surface has characteristics (multiplier repulsion) that becomes stronger as the rush speed increases, it reduces and reduces the repulsive force of D surface and enters Or, we had to take a way to go round and enter the shield undeployed place, it was often shot down at this time. Alternate versions Inferno Regime-Verse The GeoCalibur 2 GRs are in use thousands of years into the far distant future. By now, they were built with Vasudan components, but recently now use Shivan components. Many of the GeoCalibur 2 GRs were destroyed during the war against Hester's Regime, and the Galaxian Civil War. Category:Starfighters